Pamela
Pamela is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is a young girl who lives in a house in Ikana Canyon with her father, a scientist who specializes in paranormal phenomena. She worries ceaselessly about her careless and reckless father and the results of his strange experiments. Biography At some point prior to the events of the game, Pamela and her father moved from Clock Town to Ikana Canyon, where her father wanted to study the spirits and apparitions of the haunted valley. Her father converted the house into a music box that could play a song known as "Farewell to Gibdos", a song hated by Gibdos, effectively keeping them away from their house. One day, while researching the Gibdos in the cavern-like complex below the Empty Well, her father was cursed and gradually started turning into a Gibdo. The distraught Pamela kept her father in the closet in the cellar of their house. Around this time, the water in the canyon stopped flowing, stopping the music box from playing. Eventually, Gibdos rose from the well, searching for her father, believing him to be "one of them," forcing Pamela to lock the door and stay indoors at all times, caring for her father. Link eventually comes to Termina and finds the locked house. He eventually restores the waterflow by breaking the curse on Sharp, one of the Composer Brothers. The Music Box House starts playing again, and the Gibdos retreat below the earth. Pamela unlocks the door and heads outside; however, upon seeing Link, she will promptly run inside and lock the door again. If Link waits a while or makes a bomb explode, she will come out of her house again and head towards the well. Link can either sneak into the house while she's far away or use the Stone Mask to slip by Pamela unnoticed. Alternatively, Link can use the Bunny Hood and race Pamela to the door, and successfully enter the house if she is far enough away to begin with. Once inside, upon approaching the closet in the basement Link comes face to face with Pamela's cursed father. When confronting Pamela's father, if Link waits too long to take action or attacks him, Pamela will put herself between her father and Link, telling Link to get out, forcing him to repeat the process of sneaking into the house if he is to make any progress. If Link plays the "Song of Healing", the curse on Pamela's father is broken, and is sealed inside a Gibdo Mask. Pamela is overjoyed to see her father returned to normal, and the two embrace. If Link talks to Pamela after this, she will thank him, but ask him not to talk to her father out of fear that he will attempt to study Link's "strange power." Should Link don the Gibdo Mask when speaking to her, Pamela will become heavily distraught and promptly throw him out for reminding her of her recent ordeal. If Link completes the Stone Tower Temple without having ever healed Pamela's father in the current three-day cycle, Pamela's father will be returned to normal alongside the Ikana region at large. However, having never made Link's acquaintance during the current cycle, when spoken to Pamela will become very cross, and summarily throw Link out for barging into her house uninvited. es:Pamela Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters